blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa Jacobin
'Rosa Jacobin '''was a main character in Series I of Blyth after being recruited by Danny Diamond to continue journeying with the group. Description Appearance When introduced Rosa wore semi-professional clothes presumably for her librarian career. However once she started adventuring with the group she wore clothes that would suit her new path, choosing to wear clothes similar to her favorite swashbuckling heroes from books she read as a child. She is the shortest human in the group besides Webb, who is that height due to his age. Personality While Rosa is mainly a bookworm and academic she likes her fair share of adventure. Rosa desires to unravel any mystery she comes across though solving the mystery comes after keeping civilians safe. Biography Background Rosa was, to her knowledge, born in the year 261 somewhere in Neutrine to a working class family. However after the events of ''Passages of Bel-Temp ''her birth (but not existence) was erased from history as Alexander Burnett kidnapped and killed her pregnant mother. Before the events of ''The Displaced ''arc Rosa mentions that she worked as a housekeeper for a wealthy family in Neutrine before leaving her family to pursue a more academic future as a librarian. It is unclear if those involved with her, besides the party, remember her or not before the events of said arc. Series I Rosa was a civilian who was engulfed by the shadows let loose by Elijah Skidd. After her life was saved by Danny Diamond she was the only other person besides Ogura to volunteer to go with him to investigate the engineering station. After Danny defeated Skidd in a "game" he offered her to join him on his adventures. She accepted. In ''The Insurgent Flesh she became credited with naming the clones "Doppelgangers" and was also responsible for driving the train until they got to the next train station. In A Stasis in Black she was the closest to the door that was flung open by Elisven Sardove's spell-- resulting in her falling into the Underdark. This causes Danny, Schlitz and Romeo to follow. In The Underdark she became close friends with Man-Spider Velve while Danny and Doctor Torath were discussing the possibility of getting the group home. When the group investigates an old church in hopes of finding an archaic sundial, Man-Spider sacrifices his life so Rosa isn't killed by sunlight beams. During the confrontation of Lunahov 2 in Passages of Bel-Temp, Alexander Burnett stabs Rosa's mother in the stomach while pregnant with her-- a previous threat in which he acted on. Danny originally left Rosa at Othni's shack worried about her being to close to her past self, thus being unsure as to what happened to the Rosa he knew. Ultimately after pleading to Philemon Rosa is brought back in exchange for Danny's service to the masked deity. Rosa and Danny enter some sort of a more-than-platonic relationship ship after Series I, though Rosa spends much of her time traveling and trying to figure out here place in a world "She was never born." Series II In episode II Rosa sends a postcard to Danny stating that she is curious about the resurgence of KOPIA and is in Trillic. Trivia * Rosa was not planned to become a major character until Danny propositions to join the party. * Before she joined the group and became a main character, her written name was "Alizee Rosa" however before The Insurgent Flesh it was changed to "Rosa Jacobin." ** The name Alizee was originally given because of the french singer, though her last name is similar to the singers last name-- keeping the naming convention as a semi-homage. * Rosa's appearance and abilities are heavily influenced by the "Red Mage" class in the Final Fantasy series.